


Deal with a Devil

by Milionking, PensToTheEnd



Series: You Bag Him, I'll Tag Him [17]
Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Edgeplay, Fucking, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:22:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13597659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milionking/pseuds/Milionking, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PensToTheEnd/pseuds/PensToTheEnd
Summary: “So why on a train to Philadelphia, Nico?”  Tyler says interrogating Nico.“Well I have an off day, so I’m headed down to surprise my boyfriend after his practice.  Thought.  Maybe.  You help me surprise him?  Hunt us?”“Wait… no… it can’t be…”  Jamie stammers, the pieces clicking into place all of the sudden.“Jameson use your words.  Sentences.  Complete sentence?”  Tyler chirps.“Nolan.  He’s going to see Nolan.  That whole N & N thing is really a thing?”“Yeah we really are, our first date on draft night was hot, and well he moves in with me All-Star weekend unless we go to All-Star game.  So, you hunt us, yes?”Tyler smirks.  “There’s usually a bet involved, but since it’ll be before we play either of you…”Nico looks down, bashfully.  “No bet.  I want three of you to fuck me.  Besides, Benn, I hear you have biggest dick in league.”





	Deal with a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> So this wonderful work of fiction is just that fiction. If you found yourself named here because you googled your own name, read at your own risk. 
> 
> This series is losely based on the 2017-18 season and yes, we combined two teams. We'll make it up to you we promise, there is a bye week and all-star bonus parts planned. We think you'll approve.
> 
> As always, if you aren't familiar with the people mentioned, these images should help!
> 
> Nico and Nolan:  
> 
> 
> Jamie and Tyler  
> 

Jamie’s phone ringing breaks the silence of sleep in the room at 5:30 in the morning.  Jamie looks at the caller ID.  Coach.  This can’t be a good phone call at this time of day.

 

“’Lo” Jamie answers still sounding asleep.

 

“Benn, I need you and Tyler to wake up the team.  Plane’s broken and we can’t get another jet until tomorrow.  Don’t ask.  I know that’s bullshit.  Anyway, team decided to just have us take the train down to Philly.  Bus leaves for Penn Station at 7.”

 

In his half-awake state, it takes Jamie longer to process his coach’s words than normal.

 

“Benn?  Did you hear me?”

 

“Uh, yeah.  Yeah.  Team.  Bus.  Train.”  Jamie stammers out the key words.

 

“Okay.  Tell them to grab a quick breakfast or eat on the train.  Got it.”

 

“Uh, yeah.”  Jamie rubs the built-up gook from his eyes. 

 

The coach hangs up and Jamie rolls over to sit up, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed.  He shoves at Tyler’s back until he wakes up.  Jamie explains the situation, sounding less than impressed with their charter service, then he goes to take a shower and get dressed.  Tyler starts calling their teammates, waking them up with the news.

 

Jamie finishes getting dressed while Tyler showers.  He tries a few more times to call some of the guys while Tyler gets dressed.  Once he is, they grab Jamie’s room list and head out to wake up the guys that wouldn’t answer their phones.  They’re confronted with some grumbling, sleepy hockey players.

 

The train pulls out of Penn Station on time much to the surprise of many passengers.  About 15 minutes later the Acela pulls into Newark.  Jamie’s phone chimes from an international number sending him a text.

 

_Cafe car 5 minutes bring Tyler_

 

Great, I’m getting kidnapped on a train, Jamie thinks. He shows Tyler the text and the pair cautiously make their way through the packed train.

 

They recognize one person in the car, other than various teammates who are getting breakfast.  A dishwater blond Swiss boy sits reading a newspaper written in German. 

 

Tyler rolls his eyes when he recognizes the Devils’ rookie.  He nods his way and Jamie follows him to the booth where Nico sits.  Nico folds the paper and puts it down.  Jamie and Tyler sit down next to the Swiss hockey god. 

 

“I guess we’re here to make a deal with a devil?”  Jamie asks.

 

“Yes, I hear you two are doing… what you call it, a hunt?”  Nico replies

 

Jamie covers his eyes with his hand, then scrubs down his face.  Tyler just chuckles.

 

“Is there anyone in this league who hasn’t heard about it?”  Jamie says.

 

“Well, Hallsy was hoping you’d hunt him, so I thought I’d try to get a jump on him.”  Nico smiles.

 

“So why on a train to Philadelphia, Nico?”  Tyler says interrogating Nico.

 

“Well I have an off day, so I’m headed down to surprise my boyfriend after his practice.  Thought.  Maybe.  You help me surprise him?  Hunt us?”

 

“Wait… no… it can’t be…”  Jamie stammers, the pieces clicking into place all of the sudden.

 

“Jameson use your words.  Sentences.  Complete sentence?”  Tyler chirps.

 

“Nolan.  He’s going to see Nolan.  That whole N & N thing is really a thing?” 

 

“Yeah we really are, our first date on draft night was hot, and well he moves in with me All-Star weekend unless we go to All-Star game.  So, you hunt us, yes?”

 

Tyler smirks.  “There’s usually a bet involved, but since it’ll be before we play either of you…”

 

Nico looks down, bashfully.  “No bet.  I want three of you to fuck me.  Besides, Benn, I hear you have biggest dick in league.” 

 

Jamie blushes, then glares at Tyler, who holds his hands up, claiming innocence.

 

“What stallion, wasn’t me.”

 

“No, Tyler didn’t tell me. Gally did.  He should know big cock.  His hubby is hung, too.”  Nico blushes, looking down at the table, then up at Jamie and Tyler sheepishly through his long lashes. 

 

“We know Nico, we already hunted Montreal.”  Tyler grins.  He looks around to see if anyone is paying attention to them, then leans forward, closer to Nico and says quietly, “You like big cocks?”

 

Jamie almost chokes.  He didn’t think Nico could get any redder, but he does, a bright crimson red flushing his ears and neck as well as his face.  All the kid can do is dip his head and nod slightly.

 

Tyler sits back giggling at the rookie’s embarrassment.  “So do I kid.  So do I.”

 

They order breakfast, overpriced as usual on the train, and spend the rest of the trip chatting about how Nico and Nolan got together.  When they get close to Philadelphia, Nico gives them the address and sets up a time for the rendezvous. 

 

“See you soon, ja?”  Nico says hopefully.

 

“Ja Nico, see you soon.”  Tyler and Jamie wander back to their seats.

 

They pass Rous, who is pecking away at his phone feverishly. 

 

“Hot date there Rous?”  Tyler taps his shoulder.

 

“Connard” Rous swears, startled by Tyler’s voice.  Jamie hasn’t learned the entire vocabulary of French swear words, but he knows the word for asshole as many times as the francophones have called him one on the ice.

 

“And is none of your damned business who I text.”  Rous spits. 

 

Tyler reads Antoine’s words versus his body language.  Rous is definitely hiding something.  Just how much digging they’ll have to do to get it out of him will have to wait as they’re almost in Philadelphia. 

 

The train arrives in their destination a little late, but it is Amtrak after all.  Spezz and Rous step off the train with Tyler and Jamie.

 

“Hey isn’t that…”  Spezz trails off looking in Nico’s direction.  “Wonder what he’s doing here?” 

 

Spezz puts it out of his mind as the team checks into their home for the night.  Some of the guys decide to work-out in the make-shift gym the trainers set up in a banquet room that afternoon.  Spezz opts for a yoga workout with one of the trainers, never hurts to work on flexibility. 

 

The team anticipates that Jamie and Tyler are hunting tonight, so they throw some chirps their way as they workout.  Then the talk turns to dinner plans and where everyone is going.  Rous is unusually quiet, and declines everyone’s dinner invitations again.  Jamie and Tyler both spend time trying to read Rous’ body language.  Something is bothering him, and they have to find out soon before it fucks up their D.

 

Jamie knocks on Rous’ hotel room door and Rous answers.  “Can we talk?”  Jamie asks.  Antoine motions him into the room.

 

“Look Rous I don’t want to pry, but I need to know what the fuck is going on before it affects the rest of the team.  You haven’t been acting like yourself for a while now.  What’s going on?”

 

“Ma femme et moi, sorry c’est difficile.  Um, my wife and I, we are separating.  She found out I am bi and that I have fallen for a guy.  We are keeping up appearances for children sake, but this is going to be rough time for us.”

 

“Does this have to do with something that happened in Winnipeg a while ago, Rous?”  Jamie inquires.

 

“Not going to go to much farther about this now, still fairly new.  Before I discuss more, I want to talk to him first.  Speaking of, I am late to Skype.”

 

“Okay Rous, I trust you’ll work this out.”  Rous nods and guides Jamie to the door.

 

Jamie stands in the hallway for a few minutes, thinking.  Rous shouldn’t be alone in his room, holed up with his emotions and stress.  He texts Tyler to change their plans.  The hunt can wait.  He turns and knocks on Rous’ door again.

 

Rous cracks the door open just enough to talk to Jamie.  “Did you forget something?”

 

“No.  I just, well, I wanted you to know that Tyler and I are here for you, whatever you need.  Why don’t you come over to our room after your call?  We’ll get some room service.  Watch a movie.  If you want to talk, fine.  If not, that’s fine, too.”

 

“You are hunting tonight?  No?”

“We’re gonna postpone tonight’s hunt.  So, come over.  Okay?”

 

Rous looks down at the floor, debating, then looks up at Jamie.  “Yes.  I think I’d like that.  I’ll be there in a bit, okay?”

 

“No hurry.  Take your time.”  Jamie gives him the room number and leaves.

 

It’s almost two hours later, and Jamie is starting to think Rous isn’t coming and that he should go check on him, when there’s a soft knock on the door.  Rous is wearing a pair of sweats and a t-shirt.  His hair is damp as if he took a shower before he came, and he looks a little more relaxed than he had early.

 

They order food, find a movie and get comfy for the night.  Rous doesn’t offer anything more on his situation, and Jamie and Tyler don’t ask.  He’ll fill them in when he’s ready.  Until then, this is enough.  Just being there to support him.

 

The next night, the Stars loose to the Devils.  Nico grins like a Cheshire Cat the whole game.  As he skates past them after the final horn, he winks at Jamie. 

 

“See you tomorrow night boys.”  Nico says.

 

The following night, the Stars are in Philadelphia to take on the Flyers.  Nolan joins Tyler for a redline meeting in the pregame warmup.

 

“Since plans changed, Nico and I decided to alter the arrangement as well.”  Nolan says.

 

“We don’t all get to fuck Nico?  Damn.”  Tyler snickers.  “I was looking forward to that.”

 

“We, uh, talked.  Decided we wanted to fuck you guys.  So, the bet is, you win we all fuck Nico, we win you two get fucked.  Deal?”

 

Jamie slides up just as Tyler shakes on it.  Nolan skates away, a mischievous grin on his face. 

 

“Please Tyler, tell me you haven’t bet my ass away again?”

 

Tyler cheeses.  “No matter what happens Jameson, you are going to be getting a piece of Swiss tonight.”

 

Jamie wanders off for another couple of laps, grumbling inaudibly.  Tyler smiles as he skates back to the locker room, patting Jamie’s ass as he follows him in.

 

The final horn seals the loss for Dallas and Giroux glides up to Jamie and Tyler.

 

“You be nice to those young pups, yes?  They just getting their lives straightened out after draft.” 

 

Tyler and Jamie nod as they head off the ice to let the Flyers celly their win.

 

Jamie and Tyler get back to their hotel and Tyler texts Nico and Nolan their whereabouts.  Nico texts back that Nolan is still in the locker room and they are probably 20 minutes out from showing up.

 

Nico and Nolan finally appear, still having a discussion about exactly what is going to happen that night.

 

“I want fucked.”  Nico is saying as Tyler opens the door.  Tyler panics for a moment and scans the hallway, there are no other people around to have heard.

 

“And I want to fuck Tyler.”  Nolan says firmly.  “That’s final.”

 

Nico gives him a pouty look but follows him into the room.  Tyler steps back and turns to lead them over to the bed, but instead each of the rookies grabs one of Tyler’s ass cheeks and walks him, ass in hand, toward Jamie.  Nico releases Tyler to Nolan’s capable hands, lifts Jamie out of his chair, and closes in on his personal space, planting a wet sloppy kiss on Jamie while tracing Jamie’s cock between two fingers with Swiss precision.  When Jamie starts panting like a puppy, Nico starts undressing him slowly one button at a time while kissing and biting at Jamie’s luscious lips.

 

Nolan works on disrobing his bottom for the night and when he and Nico have Jamie and Tyler naked, they march their prey to the bed and shove them to the mattress.  Jamie and Tyler lock eyes, leaning over to kiss.  They reach down, stroking each other while they wait for Nico and Nolan to plot their next move.

 

“We need something to keep them from touching themselves.”  Nolan observes. 

 

Nico smirks and grabs the duffle bag he’d carried in, pulling out four pairs of padded handcuffs and handing two sets to Nolan.  They pull each arm of their prey over their heads and cuff them to the bed frame below.  Nico and Nolan clasps hands in a moment of celebration, lock eyes, and kiss. 

 

The couple pads around the bed.  Nolan grabs Tyler’s cock and Nico grabs Jamie’s and they each start sucking gently.  Tyler and Jamie moan in tandem, giving each other appreciative glances when Nico and Nolan each find a sensitive spot. Tyler and Jamie close their eyes enjoying the sensation.  Nico and Nolan may be rookies, but they are pros when it comes to giving head.

 

Tyler arches his hips up, wanting to fuck into Nolan’s mouth as he gets closer to coming.  Nolan reaches and holds Tyler’s hips still.  He pulls his mouth off slowly, tugging at Tyler’s hard cock until it slips out of his mouth with a soft popping noise.

 

“No.  No.  No.  Not yet.”  Nolan sits back on his heels and grins down at Tyler.  “We’re not ready for that yet.”

 

Tyler groans in protest.  “Jesus that was nice.  You could have just kept going.”

 

Nolan laughs as he moves to straddle Tyler’s chest.  He takes his own cock in his hand and teases the tip over Tyler’s lips, then he rubs his cock over Tyler’s cheek, smacking it against the flushed skin a few times before bringing it back to Tyler’s mouth.  It doesn’t take much more coaxing for Tyler to part his lips and let Nolan’s cock slide into his mouth. 

 

Nico’s followed Nolan’s lead and has straddled Jamie’s chest so Jamie can suck his cock.  Time to let their prey simmer a little before moving on. 

 

Nico looks down and Jamie is looking back up at him, eyes dark and smoldering.  Nico reaches down and twines his fingers in Jamie’s hair, tugging a little to lift Jamie’s head for a better angle on his cock.  Nico and Nolan lean into each other, kissing slowly.  Deeply.  Passionately.  Putting on a show for the two Stars.  If the soft noises and humming they are making around the rookies’ cocks is an indication, Jamie and Tyler are enjoying the show.

 

Nico and Nolan stayed there, letting Tyler and Jamie suck on their cocks until they feel the pressure to come building themselves.  They scoot off of Jamie and Tyler and grab a few more things from Nico’s duffle.  They lube Jamie and Tyler’s cocks, as well as their own fingers.  They tease the rim of their selected bottom, spreading the lube over the tight opening before sliding a finger in.  With their other hand, Nico and Nolan slowly jack their bottom’s cock.  Tyler arches his back and Jamie moans loudly with the sensations spreading from their cocks and asses.

 

Nolan’s intently watching Tyler’s balls, rolling his hand down every now and then to cup and massage them.  When he notices them draw up tight to Tyler’s body, Nolan lets go of Tyler’s cock and holds his finger still in Tyler’s ass.  Nico follows suit with Jamie, who’d also been close to coming again.

 

“Not just yet.”  Nolan whispers.  Tyler swears under his breath.

 

Nico and Nolan pause their manipulations on Jamie and Tyler for a few minutes, leaning in to kiss again. When they separate, they focus on their prey again, taking them both to the edge one more time, drawing out the moment a little longer. 

 

Tyler’s ass is squirming under Nolan’s teasing.  Jamie has his head pushed back into the pillow, lips parted, making small panting noises as Nico keeps edging him.

 

“Fuck.  Too much.”  Tyler whimpers.  “Please.  Fuck me already.”

 

Nico grins.  “We won, we call the shots.”

 

“Ugh you Germans are all evil.”  Jamie chrips.  Wrong time for chirping, Nico adds another couple of fingers to Jamie’s ass, shoving them in hard.   Jamie gasps and winces at the sudden stretch of his ass.

 

“Not… German… am… Swiss.”  Nico fucks his fingers into Jamie with each word to drive the point home.

 

Nolan admires the way that Nico can make a guy really pay for his mistakes and kisses his boyfriend, watching the fire build in his eyes. 

 

“Come on love, we fucked the Stars on the ice the last couple of games, lets fuck them for real.”  Nolan suggests.  Nico smiles with dimples that make even grown straight men melt.

 

Nolan rolls a condom on Nico, and Nico rolls one on Nolan.  They line up to their bottom and slide in slowly.  Nolan leans down over Tyler, bringing their mouths together for a soft kiss as he gently thrusts his cock into Tyler’s heat.  Nico does the same to Jamie, both he and Nolan rolling their hips slowly, rhythmically into the two Stars. 

 

Nico and Nolan sit back up, fucking into Tyler and Jamie with a burst of fast, hard pounding.   High-pitched moaning escapes Jamie and Tyler’s lips.  Their cocks jump and leak precome onto their abs.  Thirty seconds of that burst and Nico and Nolan sink deep, grinding their cocks deep into their bottoms’ asses. 

 

The grinding is slowly taking Jamie apart piece by piece as he enjoys the stretch of Nico’s perfectly sized cock inside his ass.  Jamie’s close enough that he can nudge Tyler’s arm.  Tyler turns his head, looking fondly at Jamie, both caught up in the pleasure of the moment.

 

Nolan hits Tyler’s prostate, brushing his swollen cock head against it, making Tyler moan loudly and his cock jerk.  A string of profanity spews forth.

 

“Fucking holy hell, Nolan.”  Tyler spits out, trying to arch his hips to meet Nolan’s thrusts. 

 

Nolan and Nico start jacking Tyler and Jamie feverishly until they both blow their loads. Tyler first followed by Jamie a minute later.  Tyler is always quicker on the trigger.  Nolan and Nico fuck their prey through their orgasms, finally pulling out when both Jamie and Tyler are spent,

 

They trade Stars, moving back up to straddle their chests.  They tug off the condoms and start jacking themselves off furiously.  Nolan jacking over Jamie and Nico attempting to give Tyler a facial.

 

Tyler takes Nico into this mouth and allows him to fuck his mouth until he blows down Tyler’s throat, Tyler drinking every drop greedily.  Nolan comes last getting, spurting his come all over Jamie’s face.

 

After they’ve cleaned them up, Nico by first licking Nolan’s come off Jamie and sharing it with Nolan through a deep, slow kiss, they undo the handcuffs and free Jamie and Tyler.

 

“Fuck.  Not bad for a pair of rookies.”  Tyler grins.  Jamie nods in agreement, trying to act the strong silent type.

 

“Well, living so close by train, we get a lot of practice.”  Nico says.

 

“So, Nico,” Nolan starts, “we ready to head back and celebrate properly.  I want to ravage your ass.”

 

Nico looks at Jamie and Tyler, shrugging sheepishly as a warm flush fills his cheeks.

 

“Guess that’s our cue to leave, was fun.  Good luck with Burky, though.  He’s a handful, but I think Ovi and Backy will make sure you get your satisfaction with him.”

 

Tyler looks at Nico confused.  “How do you know about that?”

 

“Ovi told us he was sending him to you.  Good choice in my opinion.”

 

Tyler and Jamie’s guests leave.  Tyler snuggles into Jamie’s arms.

 

“You are doing so well at taking a cock stallion.  I’m impressed.”

 

Jamie smirks.  “Guess you have to fuck me when we get home to see for yourself.”

 

Tyler kisses Jamie softly.  “I love you stallion.”

 

Jamie smiles and spoons Tyler, passing out quickly.

 


End file.
